


Teach Me Your Words

by HK44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: “Oh fimi fimi lefayiri, kozo-koźonyen shonusho fo.  ” She rolled her tongue in her mouth and frowned. “Isn’t pretty something else?”“In Creian, yeah.” He rolled a ball of fire around his hand. “My mother was from Desen though."





	Teach Me Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Oc drabble I made to have fun with some languages I developed.

“Oh fimi fimi lefayiri,” he murmured, flicking through the fridge for his tub of marshmallows. “Koźo nyen shonusho fo. Oh fimi fimi lefayiri, yishiźo nyen ibaginu fo.”

“That sounds nice.” He paused and glanced over the top of the fridge door. Rosalynn smiled up at him, her hair dangling in messy braids against her back. “What is it?”

Kunai laid his arms on the top of the door, still hunched over and shrugged. “My mother used to sing it to me. I think she made it up. Never heard it anywhere else.”

“Can you sing it again?”

He bit his lip then sighed, stepping back and letting the fridge door fall shut. He cleared his throat and started over. “Oh fimi fimi lefayiri, koźo nyen shonusho fo. Oh fimi fimi lefayiri yishiźo nyen ibaginu fo. Oh fimi fimi lefayiri i shomi go. Nyen yiri kuzu ozuźi quari fo.” He gestured loosely. “And then it repeats over.”

Rose dusted off  her skirt, asking shyly, “What does it mean?”

“Uh, well  _loosely_  translated to Speech, it’s “Oh pretty pretty sweetheart, your eyes are fire. Oh pretty pretty sweetheart, your soul is loud. Oh pretty pretty sweetheart, I love you. Your heart is as pure as-” He cut off, pausing. Then leaned back. “I mean,  _gold_ , I guess? But we don’t actually have that. Quari is better. It’s this green gem. Cole is covered in it.

Interest sparked in her eyes. “Like an emerald?”

“No, no, nice than an emerald. And not made up of the same quantities,” he said.  He knelt down and held out the butterfly charm that David matched with him. “See the outline? How it glitters when I hold it like this?”

“It turns green,” Rose said.

He nodded. “Yeah, well, that’s because we melted some of the stone into the mix. It makes things tougher and sturdy so we melt it into a lot of things so they don’t break as quickly.”

Her fingers traced over the charm and she smiled. “Can you teach me the song?”

Licking his lips, he thought about it then nodded. “Of course,  _biko_.”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname,  _grease_ , but how could she whine about it really? There was some smudged under her eyes right now. He wiped it away with a flick of his thumb and sat down. She plopped down right in front of him and cleared her throat.

“Oh fimi fimi lefayiri, koźo nyen shonusho fo.“

She mimicked him, her voice soft but rusty, unused to the tone of his words on her own tongue. “Oh fimi fimi lefayiri, kozo-  _koźo_  nyen shonusho fo.  ” She rolled her tongue in her mouth and frowned. “Isn’t pretty something else?”

“In Creian, yeah.” He rolled a ball of fire around his hand. “My mother was from Desen though. So she spoke both and taught it to us. Both were pretty popular but it wasn’t until we made contact with your people that we started to drift towards Creian. Once Souls started coming over to here, we found it was easier to translate from Creian to Speech because the word pattern and vocables were similar so it became a bigger thing in Cole to use it. We still teach and use Deserian and other kinds of Speech to each other but Creian simply became more prominent, especially after the First Wave.”

Rose nodded. “That’s interesting. I can’t imagine learning more than one Speech, let alone having to switch up all the time.” She cupped her hands around the fire ball hovering over his palm. “Why don’t you guys just use our Speech though?”

Kunai scowled. “Rose, we’re not  _you_.”

She blinked confused then pulled back, ashamed. “Oh, I didn’t mean-”

“I know, I know,” he said, brushing down his annoyance. “Speech is still difficult for us. I’ve had practice so it doesn’t seem like it but our tones can make certain words hard and when we lose ourselves to break down into our most basic form Speech cannot translate into the way we talk like Creian or Deserian can.”

He shrugged, bursting a ring of fire around her head. “Besides, our population far outnumbers yours. Our world is just larger, more resources, and not every Soul wants to be a companion.” He leaned back against the cabinets. “For every one that does, there are maybe thirty that don’t. And for every one that does, maybe only half plan on being like me, being a companion long term. Learning Speech is a waste of time if so. The real question is why don’t  _you_  learn Creian?”

She leaned back on her arms, watching the ring of fire over her head swirl. “David knows Creian?”

“David knows a lot of things. Creian, Deserian, Englo Sign. She was interested so I taught her.” He swept up the fire into his palm and grinned. “Do you want to learn?”

Rose fiddled with the end of her skirt then nodded. “I know it’s hard though. If we don’t learn it young.”

“Oh Rosie,” Kunai teased. “The only kinds of you that learn it young are Possessed. The rest learn it after the fact. If they can, you can.”

She bit her lip. “Could you teach me the song again first?” He nodded, ready to sing the first line but she cut him off. “Wait. Is what you say to Phy all the time Creian or... Des- Deserian?”

“Beh, boca?” She nodded rapidly and he grinned. “It’s Creian. It means “what, sister”. Or brother. Or sibling. It’s the same word.”

She grinned. “I could tell. This one sounds...  _different_ than what you used before. Like when you call me  _biko_. Is that-”

“Deserian, yes.” Kunai shrugged. “Creian and Deserian  _are_  different. Word order, vowels. Creian can mimic everything as it  _has_  everything. And the accent is softer, yeah? But Deserian is thicker in a sense and limited in how you can pronounce things.”

“I noticed,” Rose said. She shrugged. “I like the way it sounded though. When you were singing.”

He smiled softly. “We did too. My mother used to sing to us in Deserian only. Said it was the only Speech where her voice sounded right.”

Rose was quiet for a second before she asked, “Do you miss her?”

“All the time.” He smirked and leaned in close. “She used to call us her nonyo decasho, little demons. Aside from Papa, Mother was the only one who could really keep us calm, less crazy.”

Disbelieving him, Rose snorted. “Even Ren?”

 _“Especially_  Ren,” Kunai said easy. And it was true. His mother was an amazing woman, who could quell even the most ferocious of minds.

“ _Wow_ ,” Rose whispered. Her eyes turned sad. “I wish I could meet her.”

“I’m sure she would’ve loved you,” Kunai said. He patted the top of her small head and smiled. And she smiled back. “Alright, you ready?”

She nodded, squaring herself up as she always did with a challenge. And they began to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought this very cool program [Vulgar](https://www.vulgarlang.com/index.html#ill) the other day, which lets you create your own fun and made-up language and decided to incorporate some of what I'd played around with into my stories.
> 
> Basically, Kunai comes from another realm. In the current world he lives in (where Rose and David are from), there is only one type of language (so funnily enough the term "language" doesn't even exist, as seen in the story). The inhabitants use three forms of the same language called Speech, Sign and Dots. For Rose, Kunai's use of other languages is intriguing because her entire life has been one mode of communication translated into three forms so that everyone understands.


End file.
